


"Full Metal Mechanic" - an illustration

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Chapter 3 of Dark was the Night, Crossover, M/M, Pacific Rim Crossover, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: An illustration inspired by sayhitoforever's "Dark Was the Night"Chapter 3 specific.Ichigo and Grimmjow hanging out in the catwalks, working on a project.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	"Full Metal Mechanic" - an illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayhitoforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhitoforever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Was the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151588) by [sayhitoforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhitoforever/pseuds/sayhitoforever). 



  
An illustration inspired by sayhitoforever's "Dark Was the Night"

Chapter 3 specific.

Ichigo and Grimmjow hanging out in the catwalks, working on a project.

Hito you inspire me -istg you have a direct line to my muse-

Full Metal Mechanic

Close Up: Mechanic

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission,

or in this case, sayhitoforever's since it is a gift. thank you 


End file.
